Synthesizer
What is a Synthesizer? A Synthesizer, often abbreviated simply as Synther, is a character who specializes in fusing demon crystals with weapons and equipment. Due to the powerful stat bonuses given by these fusions, Synthesizers are vital members of a community, but have no use in a party unless hybrided with another class. Advantages of a Synthesizer Synthesis - The whole point of this class, Synthesizers are capable of fusing Demon crystals and soul stones in to any compatible equipment Strong Equipment - As long as a Synther can get their hands on decent fusion material, they can make powerful equipment out of even the cheapest equipment. Crystallization - Provided they have the right gemstones, a synthesizer can create demon crystals for use in fusion out of any demon, even ones owned by other players. Disadvantages of a Synthesizer Item Dependent - Every Synthesis skill uses a rare material of some kind, be it Gems, Demon crystals, or Tarot cards. Non-Combat - A Synther will have no combat skills whatsoever unless they hybrid with another class Expertise/Skills Knowledge Occultism – Needed for the Synthesis Chain Expertise, Its only other purpose is to provide INT boosts Demonology – Gives skills the increases the negotiation success rate for certain species of demons. Also boost experience of summoned demons of that same species. Used to rank up synthesis Weapon Knowledge – Increases damage of Close range weapons. Used to rank up synthesis. Mineralogy – Has no use other than to rank up synthesis Chain Expertise Synthesis – The core of this Class, Allows the user to Crystallize demons and do Tarot/Soul Stone fusions. Builds Synthers, although there are a few pure, almost always hybrid with some other class. Pure Synther: A rare breed, Pure Synthers Max out every expertise related to synthesis in order to gain the best possible success rate in fusion. This, however, leaves them with no expertise points left, forcing them to rely on demons for anything involving combat. Enhancing Synther: The most common Synther Hybrid. The Synther part of the Build benefits from the enhancers High INT, as it Increases the success rate of Fusions. The Enhance part of the build benefits from INT boosts that come with Occultism. Equipment Compatibility Any equipment that boosts Intelligence and Luck, as those stats boost the success rate of fusions. Synthers can also make certain items themselves and Tarot/Soul Stone their own gear. Tarots Omoikane - INT +1, LUCK +2, MAG -1 Kirin - INT +1, LCK +2, Magic Resistance -2% Bai Ze +1 Intelligence, Luck -2 Vitality Parvati - INT +2, MAG +2, STR -5 Ganga - INT +2 STR -1 MAG -1 SPD -1 -3% Cooldown time for support skills Thoth - INT +2 MAG +1 -1% Spell Cooldown Time Pentacles - Ranging from +1 INT (I) to +5 INT (V) Category:Character Soul Stones Pants Koumokuten - INT +10, VIT -5, If Chaos: Blunt Damage +5% Parvati - Null Mute, If Chaos: Intelligence +10, Magic +4 Bai Ze - +3 Luck If player have 20 Intelligence or above, additionally: +2 Luck Shoes High Pixie - Magic +2, Intelligence +2, Force defense +5 Azumi - Strength +2, Luck +2, Ice defense +5 Head Thoth - MP +10, Strength -5, Speed -5, When Intelligence is 50+: Null Muddle, If Law: MP +15 Omoikane - Intelligence +2, Luck +1, When Synthesis is above Class 2: Intelligence +2, Luck +1 Virtue - Intelligence +5, Vitality -5 Face Omoikane - Intelligence +2, Luck +1, When Synthesis is above Class 2: Intelligence +2, Luck +1 Virtue - Intelligence +5, Vitality -5 ' Top ' Kaiwan- Intelligence +3, Luck +2, When Synthesis is above Class 3: Intelligence +3, Luck +2 Back Hresvelgr - Speed +10, Intelligence +5, MP Recovery -10, If Law: When HP is less than 20%, Long Range damage increases by 50% Neck Kaichi - Null Bind, Intelligence +1, Luck +1, Strength -1 Ring/Earring/Extra Kikuri-Hime - Magic +1, Intelligence +1 Shishimai Frost/Pyro Santa/Santa Frost - Strength +1, Vitality +1, Speed +1, Intelligence +1, Magic +1, Luck +1 Pazuzu [Extra only]- +3 Magic +2 Intelligence 5% Force absorb If player is Law. Useful Equipment Synthesizers rely on Luck and Intelligence the most, so those boosts are vital. If you are a synthesizer, damage percentages will not matter to you. Set Bonus Motley Set - +10 to all stats for party members. Winged Dragon Set - +10 Speed, Strength, Magic and Luck to yourself. Tops Craft Shirt/Smart Suit - +8% General Damage, +5 INT/LUCK/VIT to party members. Demon Vision Avatar II - +5% General Damage, +100% Friendship Boost, +10 INT/VIT/LUCK Nocturne Set Top(Creator, Dominator, Wanderer, Wanderer II, Isolator, The Still One) - +7 INT/VIT/LUCK, +8% General Damage. **Cannot be traded. Black Frost Suit: Instinct - +7 INT/LUCK, **Cannot be traded/SIed (It can be SI'd and traded if you mix with 30 reshape adjusts) Ring/Earring/Extra Falling Star - Extra +3 Luck to all party Members Shidare-Zakura - Extra +3 Luck to party members Yama-Zakura - Extra +3 Intelligence to all party members Autumn peace(Green) - Extra +2 Intelligence, +1 magic Autumn Peace(Orange) - Extra +2 Luck, +1 Intelligence RE: Maki Necklace - Only Necklace +1 Intelligence, Vitality & Luck, +5% General Damage